Nilai UTS
by Mizudere
Summary: Perbedaan orang yang oon dengan orang yang pintar ketika mengetahui nilai UTS mereka. Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, dan setting sekolah Teiko. [CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! :3 hoho]
1. Chapter 1

Di SMA Teiko, hari ini adalah pembagian nilai ujian tengah semester atau disebut dengan UTS. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mulut monyong yang dia kategorikan itu adalah mulut terseksi nya sudah kejang-kejang ditempat. Bagaimana jika nilai nya jelek? Atau dibawah nilai kkm? Nilai pas-pasan? Bisa ditabok sama mamah nih!

Semenatara di samping pemuda itu ada pemuda bersurai abu-abu dengan manik yang warna nya serupa dengan rambutnya dan tidak lupa wajah _madesu _yang dipasangnya sekarang hanya santai membaca novel ringan dengan sampul gambar lolicon. Walaupun dia disebut penggemar lolicon dua dimensi, para teman-teman kadang iri dengan pemuda tersebut. Sudah pintar, punya adik laki-laki manis berambut biru muda (bahkan lolicon pun kalah!), hidup lagi!

"Oi, madesu!" sang pemuda bersurai hitam memanggil. "nama gua Mayuzumi Chihiro, Nijimura. Lu kalo ngomong bibirnya benerin dulu." Balas pemuda bersurai abu-abu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah teman sebangkunya.

"bibir gua udah kayak gini tauk!" pemuda tersebut ngelus-ngelus dadanya supaya nggak termakan emosi oleh ucapan Mayuzumi yang mengandung majas sarkasme itu. "eh, betewe, lu kok santai banget ya? Nggak mikirin nilai yang akan keluar nanti?" tanya Nijimura heran. Mayuzumi menutup novel kesayangannya dan memutarkan bola matanya yang menandakan terpaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

Izinkan Nijimura untuk mencongkel kedua mata yang berputar malas dihadapannya dengan gunting Akashi.

"Yah percuma aja sih kalau pikirin itu terus. Nilai yang udah diberi sensei pun nggak akan berubah." Ucap Mayuzumi sok bijak. Tapi yang buat Nijimura kesal sih wajah madesu dicampur kata-kata yang sok bijak. Itu sangat tidak epic, bung!

"Orang oon seperti kamu pun tidak perlu cemas dengan nilai yang akan keluar. Toh, nilaimu tetap segitu-segitu aja."

.

"SIALAN! WOI, MIYAJI! JANGAN TAHAN GUE! GUE MAU PUKUL DIA!" teriak Nijimura dengan posisi yang sok-sok ditahan oleh seseorang. Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil pun mendelik ke arah Nijimura yang sedang kumat dengan sifat ala sinetronnya.

_Sejak kapan gua nahan elu, dasar monyong ababil._

.

**Pembagian nilai.**

Kategora-sensei membagikan lembar jawaban dengan nilai di atas ujung kanan. Ada yang gembira, terharu, sedih, meraung-raung seperti cewek bersurai pink panjang yang memeluk cewek bersurai cokelat pendek, ada juga yang diabadikan dengan foto (bukan sih, itu untuk kunci jawaban yang akan dijual di kelas sebelah yang belum UTS).

Sementara itu, Nijimura sedang loncat-loncat kegirangan karena mendapatkan nilai 75 di lembar jawabannya. Baru kali ini nilai dia mendapatkan predikat tuntas di pelajaran Biologi. Walaupun ada catatan dari guru _lain kali nyontek nya yang pintar ya._

Apa-apaan ini? mentang-mentang Nijimura nggak pernah tuntas diejek sama gurunya. Jangan suudzon, pak! Yah, tapi sempat tanya sedikit sih ke Mayuzumi.

Ah, bodo amat. Yang penting tuntas!

Nijimura melirik ke arah teman sebangku nya. Mayuzumi terlihat sangat murung sekali. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan Nijimura saja. Dia setiap hari memang memasang muka yang seperti itu kok. Ah, sebagai teman sebangku yang berhati mulia, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan pacar terbaik bagI Himuro Tatsuya –yang terakhir abaikan saja, dia bertanya ke Mayuzumi.

"Kok murung banget sih, Mayuzumi. Lu kenapa?" tanya Nijimura sok care. Mayuzumi menghela nafas bertanda kecewa. Nijimura baru kali ini merasa nggak enak dengan Mayuzumi. Si pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mau menjawab walaupun kedua manik abu-abu nya masih melihat lembar jawaban dirinya.

"Nilai gua jelek."

"HAH?!" Nijimura berteriak histeris. Tidak mungkin Mayuzumi –yang dikenal sebagai murid teladan nan pintar- mendapatkan nilai jelek! Apalagi pelajaran Biologi adalah mata pelajaran favorite nya. Kadang di pelajaran itu –pada saat persentasi—dia bisa membuat semua orang kesal karena melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dicari di gugel.

Beneran, lho. Sensei aja sampai garuk-garuk kepala.

"Emang nilai lu berapa?"

"Nggak ah, gua malu."

"Udah, gua aja yang tahu kok."

Akhirnya Mayuzumi memberitahukan nilai sebenarnya. Nijimura berkeringat dingin. Hatinya dag dig dug seperti bedug –ah, Kitakore!- abaikan sebelumnya. Matanya nya pejem melek tak karuan. Dengan dramatis, si pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu membuka mulutnya. Hal itu sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Nijimura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Nilai gua cuman 98."

.

"OI MIYAJI! LEPASIN GUAA! LEPASIN GUA!"

Miyaji –yang sedang duduk diujung ruangan bersama temannya bernama Kimura—merasa terpanggil dan menatap sekali lagi ke arah Nijimura.

"Oi, Kimura. Masih punya nanas nggak?" tanya Miyaji. Kimura yang sedang meratap nasib karena nilai nya yang jelek melirik ke arah teman sebangku nya.

"Emang mau ngapain?"

.

.

"Gua mau masukkin nanas ke mulut Nijimura. Supaya nggak monyong."

THE END

* * *

ini pelampiasan ane TT_TT

sumpah, demi lucky item Oha-Asa, ane HAMPIR nggak pernah tuntas di pelajaran Biologi! :"

ane sangat nggak suka hapalan! lebih suka menghitung !

hehehe, cerita di panpic sebelumnya pun belum kelar nih TT_TT sedih!


	2. Chapter 2

Ujian semester tiba. Banyak murid di pagi hari sebelum ujian dimulai sedang sibuk. Ada yang ngebahas soal-soal yang susah, ada yang sibuk mengulang baca materi seperti Miyaji, ada juga yang seperti Nijimura yang sibuk menulis rangkuman untuk alat berperang.

Sedangkan Mayuzumi sedang sibuk membaca materi bab pertama Biologi. Yang benar saja, dia baru belajar di pagi hari. Alasannya, karena novelnya terbit di hari Minggu kemarin dan dia gregetan membaca nya sampai lupa kalau hari ini ujian semester dimulai. Dan sekarang si pemuda yang rambutnya sudah ubanan itu bertapa di ujung ruangan kelas.

Iya sih, walaupun otak anak itu encer, Nijimura pernah melihat Mayuzumi mendapatkan nilai jelek. Waktu ulangan harian fisika dia hanya betul satu dari sepuluh pertanyaan karena nggak belajar. Alasannya sih sama kayak barusan. Toh, Mayuzumi juga manusia.

Manusia yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Satu menit lagi Ujian berakhir. Si pemuda bersurai hitam memanyunkan mulutnya karena hanya bisa menjawab 15 dari 50 soal. _Armor _nya tidak berfungsi karena yang mengawasi kelas mereka adalah guru terkiller –Araki Masako-sensei – yang mempunyai pedang kayu. Lebih baik Nijimura mendapatkan nilai jelek daripada ketahuan dan mati ditempat karena ditebas dengan pedang Araiki-sensei.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah dulu! Sebagai lelaki sejati, dia harus berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan!

"Shhtt,, oi, Miyaji!" Nijimura mencoba memberi kode dengan bisikan ke pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada di depannya. Dengan cepat, Miyaji menerima kode (bukan kode cinta) dari teman belakangnya. "Apa?" bisik Miyaji tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Yap, karena hari ini adalah ujian semester, letak bangku siswa diacak oleh guru.

"Jawaban 15-50 apa?" Oh, izinkan Miyaji untuk tidak menampar mulut seksi Nijimura sekarang.

"Oi, monyong. Lu belajar nggak sih tadi?"

"MIYAJI KIYOSHI! NIJIMURA SHUUZO! JANGAN BEKERJA SAMA!" Bentakan Araki-sensei mebuat dua pemuda yang dipanggil barusan membatu. Apalgi melihat pedang kayu yang dibawa wanita paruh baya tersebut. Tidak juga sih, Miyaji langsung komat-kamit dan suara nya kedengaran oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Gua nggak mau mati. Gua nggak mau mati. Gua nggak mau mati. Gua nggak mau mati."

* * *

"Selesai nggak selesai, kumpulkan sekarang!"

Oh, kampretos.

Nijimura belum mendapatkan satu jawaban pun! Ini sudah gawat, waktu sudah berakhir. Kalau saja yang mengawas adalah bukan guru reinkarnasi iblis itu, dia nggak mungkin bisa gunakan missdirection yang dipunyai oleh si madesu Mayuzumi untuk mencontak jawaban teman. Dia kan bukan orang yang keberadaannya tipis.

Oh, iya! Nijimura masih bisa bertanya ke pemuda ubanan itu! Mumpung dia ada di depan Nijimura.

"Oi, Mayuzumi!" pemuda yang merasa terpanggil oleh suatu bisikan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Lihat jawaban elu dong!"

Dengan santai, si pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menunjukkan lembar jawabannya ke arah Nijimura. Mumpung sang pengawas sedang dikerumuni murid-murid dan keberadaan tipis Mayuzumi sanga membantu keadaan yang kejepit seperti ini.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu.

.

Mayuzumi kan belajarnya baru tadi pagi!

Emangnya Nijimura mau mengikuti jawaban yang salah? Nggak kan?

"cepetan nyong! Sensei udah mau ngeliat kesini!" ah, persetan dengan jawaban yang salah atau nggak, si pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengisi lembar jawabannya (lebih tepatnya menyilang karena soal pilihan ganda) dengan asal-asalan. Lebih baik dia jawab sendiri daripada ikut jawaban yang sesat.

Setelah selesai, mereka langsung mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka ke meja pengawas. Mission komplit!

2 Minggu kemudian~

"Minna! Ulangan Biologi sudah dikoreksi nih!" sang sekretaris kelas, Momoi Satsuki, membagikan lembar jawaban siswa ke pemilik masing-masing. Bukan, Momoi sih daritadi diam aja, malah para teman sekelasnya berebutan ngambil lembar jawaban mereka. Seperti ibu-ibu yang baru ketemu diskon di pasar.

Miyaji tidak sengaja mengambil lembar jawaban Mayuzumi. Si surai pirang itu menatap lembar jawaban yang ada di tangannya dengan kagum. Sangat kagum.

"Huwaaaa! Kau hebat, Mayuzumi! Nilai mu 100!"

"HAH?!" Nijimura buru-buru menghampiri Miyaji yang masih terpaku dengan lembar jawaban Mayuzumi. Segera, dia merebut lembar jawaban dari tangan Miyaji. Mayuzumi yang daritadi disamping Miyaji hanya diam dengan muka madesu nya.

Tulisan 100 di ujung atas kanan lembar jawaban. Ada emot smile nya lagi.

AKHHHHHHHHHH!

Nijimura langsung berlarian ke arah gerombolan anak-anak sekelasnya. "WOI MINGGIR! GUA MAU LEWAT!" Bisa dibayangkan kalau Nijimura yang sedang lakukan sekarang seperti menyebrang lautan manusia seperti tim SAR yang ingin menolong korban.

"OI, MOMOI! LEMBAR JAWABAN GUAA!" Momoi cuman bisa cengo di tempat ketika melihat mulut Nijimura yang sekarang semakin monyong. Oke, Momoi mulai salah fokus. Dengan cepat, cewek bersurai pink pun memberikan lembar jawaban Nijimura. Nijimura langsung merebut kertas tersebut.

45\. Angka tersebut ditulis di ujung kanan atas lembar jawaban. Emot senyum pula!

.

.

.

.

_Njing_

* * *

Ane masih mau ngelampiaskan dulu ah! :')


	3. Chapter 3

Di kelas Nijimura dkk, ada anak bernama Nakamura Shinya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang agak gelap dan memakai kacamata terkenal dengan sifat yang SANGAT mulia. Rajin bantu orang tua, patuh terhadap peraturan sekolah, ramah, suka pakai bahasa yang sopan, rajin belajar, rajin sholat lima waktu, rajin mengaji, cocok jadi suami idaman –maaf, ane modus. Saking mulia nya, dia nggak bisa menerima kunci jawaban di pelajaran apapun! Menurut penyelidikan si monyong Nijimura, dia sudah dipastikan **tidak punya satu dosa apapun**!

Emangnya dia Tuhan?

Entahlah. Setidaknya pemuda tersebut tidak pernah bertingkah nista seperti trio NijiMayuMiya.

Tetapi, hari ini...

.

.

Nakamura sedang galau.

.

.

Dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah UTS Sejarah!

Dia bercurhat ria kepada Mayuzumi. Tetapi sayang, dari awal dia dicuek bebekin oleh pemuda madesu itu. Nah sekarang malah dia curhat ke duo NijiMiya.

"Udah, pakai kunci aja. Sekali-kali buat dosa nggak apa-apa kan?" Tawar Miyaji sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berkacamata itu. Sementara Nijimura hanya ikut mangut-mangut. "Betul kata Miyaji. Daripada nilai mu jelek, mending lihat kunci aja."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Nanti orang tua mu kecewa lho, Nakamura. Jangan mau dihasut oleh duo setan itu."

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

"HUWAAAA! SEJAK KAPAN ELU DISITU?!" Tanya Nijimura dan Miyaji berbarengan. Nakamura yang duduk diantara mereka segera menutup telinganya. Seperti biasa, si madesu Nijimura itu tingkah nya seperti jelangkung. _Datang nggak diundang, pulang nggak dijemput._ Jika si Nijimura menjadi polisi, sudah pasti pemuda bersurai abu-abu terang itu ditahan di sel. Karena dia, korban kematian di sekolah bertambah karena jantungan.

"Tapi kan kasihan si Nakamura nya. Emang elu bisa bantu apa?" tanya Nijimura, sementara Miyaji sedang sibuk nge-puk-puk si Nakamura. Mayuzumi memutarkan bola mata nya dengan malas. "Yah, itu terserah sih. Kunci kan nggak selalu benar." Jeda. "buktinya, nilai kalian juga pas-pasan kkm. Malah ada yang jelek."

JLEB.

"Oi, Mayuzumi. Lu pingin dilempari nanas atau dilempari durian?"

"Emangnya mau ngapain lembar begituan?"

.

"Luluran pakai itu, supaya muka elu nggak mengganggu pandangan gua."

.

.

Akhirnya berakhir. Dilihat dari raut wajah para murid kelas dua SMA Teiko, mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri, ada yang ketawa-ketawa sendiri dan lain-lain. Nijimura langsung menghampiri Nakamura yang sedang duduk di sebelah Miyaji. Wajahnya begitu murung –beda dengan yang lainnya. Mau bertanya, tapi nggak enak.

Akhirnya dia bertanya ke Miyaji.

"Tu anak kenapa, Miyaji?" Bisik Nijimura pelan. "Itu, tadi dia nggak jadi nyalin kunci jawaban yang udah gua beli."

"Lha,, Jadi?!"

.

"Dia bedakan hampir semua jawaban yang ada di kunci."

"HADUH! NAKAMURA! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU?!" Tanya Nijimura sambil berteriak frustasi. Padahal dia ingin membantu untuk mencitrakan nama Nakamura Shinya di mata publik. Demi muka madesu Mayuzumi, si pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih peduli dengan Nakamura. Karena Nakamura adalah teman terbaik bagi dirinya. Bukti, karena Nakamura tidak pernah menolak jika Nijimura dan Miyaji mengambil bekalnya.

Itu sih namanya terpaksa.

"Nggak ah. Kata guru agama, nyontek itu dosa. Lebih baik nilaiku jelek daripada nilai bagus tapi nyontek."

.

Izinkan Nijimura dan Miyaji menangis sekarang. Bukan terharu karena ucapan Nakamura yang begitu mulia. Tetapi mereka ingin menangis karena ucapan sang pemuda alim itu yang sangat _nyessshh_ di hati.

.

1 Minggu berlalu~

Sang sekretaris dan wakilnya –Momoi dan Riko—membagikan hasil UTS Sejarah kepada teman sekelas mereka. Nakamura mendapatkan kertas jawabannya. Awalnya dia tidak ingin melihat nilai yang terpampang di pojok kanan kertas itu. Tetapi ada seseorang yang bertanya tentang nilai pemuda tersebut.

"Nilai elu berapa?" Nijimura sudah berada di samping Nakamura. Dengan enggan, si pemuda berkacamata itu membalikkan kertas persegi panjang berwarna putih di meja nya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua. Bahkan Mayuzumi yang numpang lewat menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah Nijimura. Mulut Nijimura semakin seksi. Miyaji yang juga numpang lewat menyemburkan makanannya ke muka Nijimura.

Sungguh malang wajah Nijimura saat ini.

Kok mereka bisa begitu?

Ayo kita lihat lembar jawaban Nakamura.

.

"SERATUS?! KOK BISA?!" Teriak Nijimura dan Miyaji histeris.

"Haduh, sumpah demi Allah, aku juga nggak tahu." Jawab Nakamura sambil menyeka air matanya yang daritadi bercucuran.

.

"Nijimura..."

"Kenapa Miyaji?"

"Sebaiknya nggak usah lihat nilai kita nanti deh."

.

"Emang kenapa?"

.

Mayuzumi tepuk jidat.

.

"Kok kamu oon banget sih, nyong."

* * *

THE END/ TBC ? (ah nggak tahu :p)

HADUH! SANGAT OOC YA! :'D dan gaje banget! :'D

Maafkan ane selama ini yaaa! :'D

Thanks for reviewers, minna!


	4. Chapter 4

Imayoshi Shouichi, 16 tahun, lajang, ketua kelas di kelas Nijimura tempati (wakil ketua kelas : Nijimura). Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda bermata sipit itu? Pemuda itu dijuluki dengan nama Imayoshi sok suci (bisa kebaca Shouichi jika dibaca dengan tempo cepat). Bagaimana bisa? Kita selidiki kebiasaannya bersama Detektif monyong.

Imayoshi Shouichi, dikenal oleh kalangan guru sebagai anak yag teladan dan pintar. Sering mengaji, sholat, belajar, hormat kepada orang tua dan guru, dan hal yang lebih mulia lainnya. Tetapi tidak bagi anak sekelasnya. Suka nonton bokep, jual kunci jawaban kesana kemari, suka menjahili teman-temannya, ngerebut pacar orang (korban : pacar Miyaji, Izuki Shun, diembat terus dibuang.), itulah sifat asli yang hanya diketahui teman-teman sekelasnya.

'Kan bangsat tuh namanya.

Eits, walaupun kelakuannya seperti bajingan, Nijimura suka minta bantuan tuh kalo mau UTS. Tetapi...

"Haduh, Shouichi sayang~ 10 ribu aja boleh yaa..."

"Wah, masa saya hanya diberi 10 ribu untuk 50 soal tanpa ketahuan guru? Duh."

"ASDFGHJKL"

Acara saling tawar menawar harus dihadapinya dahulu. Nijimura sadar diri, bahwa dia tidak bisa seperti ibu-ibu yang ahli menawar harga barang. Tetapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus berusaha demi predikat tuntas untuk UTS Kimia. Demi kuku bima energi, si monyong itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu redoks, rumus asam-basa, titrasi, hidrolisis, Pak Lewis, Pak Bronsted-Lowry, dan lain-lainnya. O2 dan CO2 aja dia nggak tahu, lho. Kelewatan banget oon nya ya.

"Gini aja deh..." pemuda berkacamata nan sipit itu ingin mengusulkan sesuatu. "Kamu boleh bayar 20 ribu untuk 50 soal. Tapi aku kasih tahu nya pakai cara aku sendiri."

Mulut nijimura semakin manyun. "Maksud?"

"Hm,, susah jelasin nya." _Karena kamu oon sih. _"Yang penting kamu pasti bisa jawab deh nanti."

Dan mereka pun bersalaman sebagai tanda setuju.

.

Dari kejauhan, ada duo MayuMiya yang sedang melihat tingkah sahabat/? nya itu. yang berambut pirang sedang memegang buku Kimia, yang sebelahnya malah megang komik. Edan tuh anak, nggak takut nilainya jelek ya? (Mayu : Karena otak butuh refresing dan gua udah pintar). "Oi, Mayuzumi.."

"Hm?"

"Tumben si kampret itu menerima duit di bawah 50 ribu. Kan biasanya dia nolak tuh cui."

.

"Gua nggak peduli, ah. Males mau peduli sama monyong."

.

"Tapi kenapa mata elu nancep terus ke Nijimura?"

.

.

.

UTS dimulai. Hari ini yang mengawas adalah guru yang ohnenekyangsangatmenyeramkan bernama Araki Masako. Padahal dia tidak memiliki Eagle Eye, Hawk Eye, ataupun Empreror Eye. Tetapi, mata guru tersebut lebih tajam daripada tiga mata yang disebutkan barusan. Mata nya seperti berpencar kemana-mana. Semua anak mati rasa. Tidak bisa menoleh sedikitpun. Bahkan minjam penghapus pun tidak dibolehkan.

Sampai-sampai Araki-sensei tahu kalau Momoi menyimpan contekan di dalam beha nya.

Oh, why u so sugoii en kampret, sensei!

Kita lihat Nijimura sekarang. Keringatnya sudah bercucuran. Kepala nggak bisa menoleh ke arah Imayoshi. Di samping kirinya ada Miyaji yang sedang garuk-garuk kepala. Di belakangnya ada Mayuzumi yang masih datar en kalem.

Sialnya semua meja hanya untuk satu orang. Dengan kata lain, para murid tidak ada yang duduknya sebangku.

Nijimura masih melirik sensei yang masih melototi Momoi dan Riko. Ah, mungkin dia sedang lengah mengawasi si monyong Nijimura. Segera, dia langsung menoleh ke arah sok suci Imayoshi.

"Psssttt,,, Imayoshi..."

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara bisikan.

"Nomor 41 apa?"

.

"Apa? Kurang keras Nijimura."

"Nomor 41 itu jawabannya apa?!" Bisik Nijimura dengan memperbesarkan volume suaranya sedikit.

"KAMU NANYA NOMER BERAPA SIH, NIJIMURA?! KERASIN DIKIT DONG SUARANYA!"

.

Semua penghuni kelas langsung menatap pemuda bermulut terseksi di kelas.

.

_Njir!_

"Nijimura Shuuzo!" Araki-sensei menghampiri Nijimura. Nijimura merem melek, kejang-kejang ditempat.

"Saya akan kasih kamu nilai nol karena ketahuan menagih jawaban dengan Imayoshi. Mengerti?"

.

.

_Turut berduka cita, monyong._

.

.

Sehabis UTS~

Nijimura –dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu—menghampiri pemuda bermata sipit yang sedang makan bekalnya. Imayoshi hanya memasang wajah yang begitu bersahabat, sampai-sampai Nijimura ingin menonjok muka sok suci nya itu.

"Lu curang!"

Imayoshi hanya tertawa kecil. "Kan sudah saya bilang kalo 20 ribu pakai cara yang seadanya."

"Tapi gua nggak bisa jawab taukkkk!" Nijimura menggebrak meja Imayoshi. "Lha, itu deritamu, Nijimura-kun."

.

.

.

'Kan bangsat tuh nama nya.

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Sepertinya Mayuzumi dan Miyaji hanya muncul sedikit XD

Maafkan ane selama ini!

Fanfic ini entah kenapa nggak bisa panjang-panjang ceritanya :"D

Thanks for the review, minna-san! :3 makasih bangett!


	5. Chapter 5

Hari ini UTS Fisika. Materinya tentang Fluida. Rumus-rumusnya membuat kita tergila-gila. Semua murid garuk kepala. Terkecuali si Nijimura. Dari dulu dia sudah gila.

Ah, sayangnya Shirogane-sensei tidak masuk. Lha, kenapa? 'Kan lebih leluasa untuk mencontek.

Iya sih. Kalau penggantinya bukan Kagetora-sensei semua pasti sudah sujud syukur.

"Saya akan mengambil sesuatu dulu. Kalian jangan berisik jika masih ingin hidup." Tuh 'kan, ucapannya aja udah buat Nijimura nahan kencing.

"Eh, nyong! Monyong!" Seseorang memanggil pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk tenang di samping pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap berkacamata. Nijimura pun menoleh ke belakang karena sumber suara terdengar di sana.

"Woi, nama gua Nijimura. Panggil yang bener, landak."

"Nama gua Fukui, kampret!"

Namanya Fukui Kensuke. Kecepatan internet di otaknya mungkin di atas Nijimura, tetapi liciknya di atas Imayoshi. Ah, lihat saja sendiri kalau nggak percaya.

"Elu ngapain manggil gua? Hah?" Tanya Nijimura kesal dengan mulut yang dimajukan. "Eits, jangan gitu dong, bro." Ucap Fukui dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Bra bro bra bro gundulmu. Sok inggris lu!"

"Oh,, ya udah sih. Kalau nggak mau dapat nilai seratus."

HAH?! GUA PENGEN DONGGG!

"Eh, iya deh, my darl. Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Sini sama om Mumumumumu—" Nijimura segera memajukan bibirnya ke arah Fukui. Sontak saja Fukui menampar mulut monyong Nijimura pakai buku bahasa mandarin teman sebangku nya, Wei Liu. Nijimura langsung mengaduk kesakitan.

"Anjir. Elu tahu sakit nggak?!"

"Nah, elu tahu jijik nggak, om?"

Nijimura memilih diam daripada berdebat terus dengan si landak. "Nah, caranya bagaimana supaya dapat seratus?" Tanya Nijimura. Fukui nyengir. "Elu lihat dulu meja guru."

Nijimura menoleh ke depan dimana meja guru berada di samping papan tulis. "Terus?"

"Di sana ada kunci jawabannya." Lanjut Fukui.

"Ah, masa' sih?"

"Ya udah. Ayo kita cek—"

"Astaghfirullah aladzim,," Eh ada Nakamura bersuara.

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu, Nijimura, Fukui. Mencontek itu dosa." Oh, tidak. Siaran dakwah dadakan muncul lagi kali ini. Segitu nya kah pemuda berambut abu-abu tua ini suci?!

"Huuuuuu! Sok alim lu! 'Kan kita berusaha mendapatkan nilai bagus." Ucap Fukui yang mencoba membela tindakannya. Nijimura angguk-angguk. "Kalau berusaha dalam tindakan buruk itu dosa. Ingatlah seramnya neraka, Fukui. Kalian nggak mau kan masuk neraka?"

Hati nurani Nijimura tersentuh. Ingin rasanya dia berwudhu' dan menunaikan sholat taubat karena kelakuan nista nya yang menjadi kegiatan rutinitas sehari-hari. Pengen rasanya Nijimura rajin-rajin baca kitab suci supaya akhlak nya baik seperti Nakamura.

Pokoknya gua mau tobat!

"Fukui, kita nggak usah mencontek lagi deh. Elu mau nabung dosa atau pahala?" Tanya Nijimura yang sok khawatir ke Fukui. Nijimura sudah tahu kalau Fukui—

"Gitu aja repot. Kalau dosa yah tinggal sholat. Kalau buat dosa lagi yah tinggal sholat lagi."

-Level licik tingkat dewa.

"Kalau kalian melakukan itu, aku lapor lho ke Kagetora-sensei.

"Dan aku sudah rekam percakapan kalian." Duh, mampus. Ini akibatnya berteman dengan orang yang terlalu suci. Nakamura terlalu putih di lingkungan Nijimura dkk.

.

.

Fukui mencoba berpikir.

.

.

"_Kampret. Kenapa di saat seperti ini lampu sekolah padam?!"_

_._

Nijimura menyalakan _emergency lamp _untuk membantu temannya berpikir.

Nakamura _sweatdrop_.

.

.

AHA! AKU PUNYA IDE!

"Oi, madesu~" Fukui memanggil pemuda bersurai abu-abu terang –yang duduk di belakangnya. "Ngaca dulu kalau mau manggil gua begitu, kepala duri."

Fukui mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Mayuzumi yang pedas. Nijimura malah ngakak nista.

"Eh, tolong tahan si alis tebal megane ini dong, Mayu~ Jangan sampai dia pergi ke ruang guru." Ucap Fukui dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah Nakamura.

"Nggak ah. Gua nggak mau mengkhianati teman gua." Ucap Mayuzumi bijak walaupun sorotan matanya masih nyangkut di buku catatan fisika nya. Nakamura yang mendengar ucapan bijak Mayuzumi pun mengeluarkan setetes –ah, banyak rupanya—dari mata nya. "Hiks, Mayuzumi. Kamu memang teman baik ak—"

"Nanti gua kasih elu anime Hent*i Oujito Waraw*nai N*ko sampai episode terakhir lho~"

Suara Fukui memotong ucapan Nakamura.

.

.

Mayuzumi berlari ke Nakamura.

.

Badan Nakamura ditahan oleh Mayuzumi.

"JANGAN KABUR DARIKU, ALIS TEBAL!" Rupanya pertemanan Mayuzumi dan Nakamura dikalahkan oleh satu anime.

Miris. Nakamura meraung-raung. Mungkin dia harus menyesal punya teman seperti Mayuzumi.

..

Akhirnya Nijimura dan Fukui bisa melakukan kegiatan mereka. Semua anak kelas kecuali Miyaji dan Imayoshi pergi ke tempat duduk guru dengan hp yang duduk manis di genggaman mereka. Lho, kenapa Miyaji dan Imayoshi malah nggak ikutan?

Entahlah, tobat kah mereka?

"Wah, Kagetora-sensei mau masuk!" Momoi yang mengawasi luar kelas dari jendela kelas memberitahukan para penghuni kelas. Dan semua nya pun segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Tetapi Mayuzumi masih setia menahan 'teman baiknya' demi satu anime yang penuh dengan _loli_.

"Hiks, kamu sampai kapan mau nahan aku, Mayuzumi?"

"Oh iya, gua lupa."

..

Kagetora akhirnya masuk dengan tangan yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas soal. Beliau pun membagikannya ke semua murid di kelas tersebut. Nijimura menerimanya duluan. Mulut Nijimura semakin monyong. Kok soalnya begini sih?! Batin Nijimura.

"Oi, Fukui.." Nijimura memanggil. "KENAPA SOALNYA BUKAN PILIHAN GANDA?! INI MAH SOALNYA ESSAY!" Teriak Nijimura frustasi. Rupanya semua anak yang sudah siap menghadapi perang juga frustasi.

"Hahahahaha. Kalian rupanya terjebak." Kagetora-sensei –yang tadinya sibuk membagikan kertas—bersuara. "Itu 'kan kunci jawaban ulangan tahun lalu." Dan mereka yang mendengar ucapan Kagetora-sensei nangis berjamaah.

..

Mereka lupa bahwa guru fisika mereka suka memberi soal essay dibandingkan soal pilihan ganda.

.

Pantas saja Miyaji dan Imayoshi tetap duduk manis di bangku mereka masing-masing.

* * *

TBC~ (mungkin)

HUAAAAA! AKHIRNYA APDET!

Terimakash para yang sudah nge follow, nge fav, sama nge ripiw fanfic ane :'v

Duh, sekarang ane sibuk sama tugas (remedial) ane nih :'v

mungkin apdetnya habis ulum saja ya, :'v

BYE~


End file.
